


Reality Call

by MadJJ



Series: Realities [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal of Trust, Emotional Manipulation, Everything is told trough transcript of phone calls, F/M, Jarley - Freeform, Jarley relationship as viewed by Joan, Joan Centric, Mad Romance, Other minor character mentionned, Psychology, but as told by someone who doesn't know psychology, mention of violence, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: After Joan gets temporarily transferred to another hospital in New York, the only way she can stay in contact with Harleen, her best friend, is through phone calls. And they do call each other, often, but... Well, Harley always said Joan was a worried mother hen, so it's probably nothing. Harley knows how to handle herself. Even if she's just gotten a new patient. A very dangerous one.Everything is going to be just fine.Joan and Harley's friendship is strong - one could even say, stronger, more solid and concrete than any form of romance could ever be. Distance can't change that.
Relationships: Joan Leland & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807159
Comments: 43
Kudos: 25





	1. The Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've had this fic mostly finished since January of 2017, but always postponed editing the whole thing. Damn procrastination. But! It's here! I hope you'll like it!

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Harleen: Hello?

Joan: Hi girl, how's it going?

Harleen: Joan? Did you change your number? It wasn't the usual phone ring!

Joan: New city, new phone! Actually I still have the same cell phone, but I'm calling you from my new office!

Harleen: That is so great! How large is it?

Joan: Haha, bigger than the one I had in Arkham, that's for sure!

Harleen: Don't criticize, I'm the one who moved into that one!

Joan: I know, I know, but New York is so great! The hospital here is so much better founded than Arkham Asylum, you could basically compare the quality of the flooring and see the improvement!

Harleen: *sigh* I know Arkham Asylum isn't in its prime, but we do what we can with what we have, right? Anyway, how do you enjoy the city I was born in?

Joan: Harley, you were right! It's great, really - I haven't visited all the places you recommended to me yet, but I tried the diner you told me about...

Harleen: Did you try their hamburger?

Joan: Yes, it was the best I've ever had!

Harleen: I'm so glad everything is going fine for you! Say, are you finally going to tell me why you were sent there?

Joan: Harley, we already discussed this, you know I'm not supposed to tell anyone!

Harleen: But Joan, come on! Doctor Arkham isn't there... And I know there's no way he is with you in New York, so there's no one who'd know...

Joan: It's confidential!

Harleen: I'm you best friend! And I want to know for how long I'll have to live without your charming overbearing self!

Joan: You can be so annoying.

Harleen: Ow, all you need to do is to tell me... You know I'd tell you if it was me.

Joan: *sigh* Fine.

Harleen: Hooray!

Joan: But promise you won't tell anyone.

Harleen: Come on, who do you think you are talking to? We keep each other’s secrets!

Joan: Ok, ok. It's... Complicated. You know how the papers keep pointing fingers at us because our specialist declare a lot of criminal legally insane?

Harleen: Yeah. Isn't that Doctor Arkham’s job?

Joan: Yes. So, higher-ups are starting to think this is all a little convenient for criminals that they end up in here – no one cares about the fact that most of them spend more time in Arkham Asylum than if they were condemned to prison, or the fact that Arkham’s infrastructures make it all almost worse than in Blackgate in the west wing.

Harleen: Tell me about it, the funding is terrible ‘round here.

Joan: That could change if I succeed here, new investments would come!

Harleen: Wow, that's really something. But you haven't tell me what you'll do.

Joan: I'm like... A promotional figure. I'll show them how we treat our patients and how we regularly examine their evolution to ensure that they are healing well.

Harleen: Wait, you're supposed to do that with Crane? He's the one that came with you, right? Well, they're in for a treat. And you too.

Joan: Yeah, he wouldn't have been my choice either, but they wanted a high-profile example.

Harleen: And so my little Joan is going to get her big promotion in the big apple with big bad Scarecrow.

Joan: Not sure this is such an exhilarating experience when you phrase it like that.

Harleen: Sorry. But I promise you. Not a word, to anyone. Thank you for trusting me. And you really deserve this opportunity.

Joan: How about you? How is my girl doing since I left?

Harleen: Oh, you know, the usual. Paperwork is boring, patients are slowly progressing, I got a new high-profile patient, the cafeteria coffee still tastes like sh -

Joan: Whoa, whoa, wait, back up a minute. A new high-profile patient?

Harleen: *giggle* Yes! I'm so excited Joan!

Joan: But aren't you still treating Pamela?

Harleen: Yes, yes, I am, but Doctor Arkham said I made so much progress with her already that he wanted to see how I could do with him.

Joan: This is great Harley! It's like a promotion!

Harleen: Well I don't really get new income for it you know, tight budget.

Joan: Of course, but... How interesting is he?

Harleen: You have to guess his name.

Joan: Well, Crane got transferred here and I'm treating him, so that leaves me with... Hum, Jervis Tetch?

Harleen: Huh huh, aim higher.

Joan: Not Two-Face?

Harleen: Nope!

Joan: I don't, know, hum... Edward Nygma?

Harleen: Still no. Aim really higher.

Joan: No! They didn't -

Harleen: Yes! They did! The Joker! I'm the new psychiatrist of the Joker!

Joan: But they... It's... Harleen, he's too dangerous!

Harleen: Calm down Joan. This is a wonderful opportunity for my career!

Joan: Yes, sure, but... You know what happened to the others, right?

Harleen: Yes, and it's because I know that I also won't do anything stupid. I'll be extra careful!

Joan: I... It's not you I don't trust, Harley. It's him. Why if he tried to kill you?

Harleen: Well, I'm pretty sure the three guards in the room will be able to knock him out before he manages to get out of the straight jacket around his arms, not mentioning the iron chains at his ankles that tie him to his chair, the one which is screwed into the ground.

Joan: ... When you present it like that, it's... I guess it makes it appear much safer. That doesn't mean you should lower your guard.

Harleen: Don't worry Mom, I'll be careful.

Joan: Hilarious.

Harleen: Really Joan, it's fine! I'm simply really excited right now, but that doesn't mean I'm completely reckless! I've already been studying his files, and I won't actually meet with him until next week. I'll get to observe him too, you know, through cameras.

Joan: ... You seem to have everything under control so far...

Harleen: Come on Joan, I know Arkham Asylum can be a difficult place, but they wouldn't just throw me to the wolves without a minimum preparation.

Joan: If they did, be sure I'd come back to show them what I think of their carelessness!

Harleen: Oh no young lady, you keep your ass in New York, and you visit and enjoy!

Joan: And also work so that Johnathan Crane adapts to his new environment.

Harleen: Yeah, that too.

Joan: I miss you sweetie.

Harleen: Oooh, I miss you too! Don't worry, within a few weeks you'll meet new girls to be your friends and you'll completely forget about me.

Joan: Right, as if anyone could replace my Happy Harley!

Harley: Impossible, I know, I'm just trying to comfort you.

Joan: Haha, I gotta go, my lunch break is over soon.

Harley: Talk to you soon, Jolly!

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> I first had the idea for this story back in 2011! It's changed so much since then. When I tell you I sit on my projects for a long time...


	2. Thrilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gives an update to Joan on her newest patient.

**Two phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Hello?

Harleen: Hi girl!

Joan: Harley! Didn't you tell me you had your important meeting today?

Harleen: Yes, I just finished!

Joan: So, how was he?

Harleen: He's... He's a lot to take in you know. I mean, I knew he was going to be impressive, but I didn't like, knew, knew.

Joan: He wasn't too scary?

Harleen: Yes, he was, but... I was prepared for that.

Joan: How did it go?

Harleen: ... Not bad?

Joan: You say that like you're not sure.

Harleen: Because I'm not! I mean, he spoke to me, and he didn't try to kill me...

Joan: So far so good...

Harleen: But it's also, you know... His eyes... When he looks at you, you feel like he can read into your soul...

Joan: You're exaggerating.

 _Harley_ : No, no I'm not! That was the most thrilling experience I've had in my entire career. And it was just the first meeting!

Joan: Ok, so, he's impressive, but do you think you'll manage to handle him?

Harleen: I... Think I will. I read everything that could be read about him, the first contact wasn’t a complete disaster... I... Think he even likes me.

Joan: Wait, what?

Harleen: I mean, as far as he could like a psychiatrist you know? He seems to have a strong dislike for everything that concerns psychiatry, sooo… that he’s not completely shut off when he talks to me... That’s good.

Joan: Yeah. You’re sure it’s OK if you tell me all this?

Harleen: Joan. Sweetie. My little Jolly-Heart. We’re both professionals. I’m simply talking to a colleague to have educated advices on the way the therapy of my patient is going.

Joan: Right. It’s not like we’re college girl gossiping about the strange guy in the Abnormal Psychology classes.

Harleen: Oh come on, if I can’t even talk to my best friend about it… And you know I wouldn’t say anything if you weren’t another doctor!

Joan: Hmhm. So… Doctor Arkham won’t cut you off this case?

Harleen: “Case”... Really, you make it sound like we’re investigators and he’s my latest mystery.

Joan: That’s actually a really good comparison.

Harleen: Doctor Arkham seemed far from displeased. So that’s good!

Joan: You won’t have any problem to deal with both Pamela and the Joker?

Harleen: No, don’t worry about me. They released me from a lot of the general population patients I treated before, and I’ve made a lot of progress with her. I’ll be fine.

Joan: Good!

Harleen: How are things on your side?

Joan: Crane is still a dick, but I manage not to show him what I actually think of him.

Harleen: I really admire you for that, you know? As an ex-psychiatrist he must be really hard to treat.

Joan: The trick is to not forget it, but to speak to him as a normal patient. Also, really important with him, never show him any kind of disrespect. It just sends him into a crisis. I swear, the orderlies around here, they just don’t know how to handle themselves around him.

Harleen: Well, I guess he still has a reputation, but they haven’t seen first-hand what he’s able to do...

Joan: That must be one of the reason, yes... Did you read the latest book about Doctor Strange’s work? He's got an interesting theory tying into that.

Harleen: ...

Joan: ... Harley?

Harleen: I’m sorry Joan, I must go, there’s... I need to go.

Joan: Harley, is everything all right?

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Originally the story was supposed to be centered around and told from the point of view of Harley. Then I thought "Hey! That would be an original point of view; a friend who's impacted by the relationship! Yeah, let's see how much we can make everyone hurt!"
> 
> ... What can I say, I love my characters, but I love hurting them more.


	3. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan finally reaches Harley again.

**Four phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Harleen: Hello?

Joan: Harley, is everything all right? What was that yesterday? I tried to call you but you didn’t answer!

 _Harley_ : Oh, Joan, I’m so sorry, I forgot to call you back, and my phone was on mute. It’s… Hum, it’s nothing, I thought there was a breach in the security, but it was just a stupid prank. Someone left a rose on my desk and I… I just flipped out a little, that’s it.

Joan: Damn, Harley, don’t hang up like that! I freaked out so much one of my colleagues asked me if I needed any help – in a therapy kind of way.

Harleen: Haha!

Joan: That’s not funny!

Harleen: It’s kinda funny.

Joan: OK, maybe, a little.

Harleen: But, it’s all right, Ok? I just worked myself up a little.

Joan: It’s actually a relief to hear you say that.

Harleen: That’s weird. Why do you say that?

Joan: You seemed so cool with everything... I mean, it’s the Joker we are talking about. He’s dangerous.

Harleen: I know that!

Joan: I know that you know! But you really didn’t sound that worried before!

Harleen: I didn’t sound worried because I didn’t want to worry you! Really Joan, I promise you, I am taking this very seriously.

Joan: OK.

Harleen: If you really want me to be completely honest, I didn’t tell you everything. He really is seemingly working with me, but I think he’s actually working an angle.

Joan: What do you mean?

Harleen: Remember when I told you I read every files on him and studied how things went with his precedent doctors?

Joan: Yes?

Harleen: Well, he’s really manipulative. I think he’s trying to obtain something from me. I’m not sure what yet – Maybe he wants to find out what makes me tick and use it as leverage, or he thinks that by befriending me he’ll get more privileges. But I’m not some dumb blonde, you know?

Joan: Of course you’re not! There’s a good reason you had better grades than me at school -

 _Harley_ : Right, anyway, you don’t need to worry I’ll screw up, Ok?

Joan: Ok, sweetie. It... It really makes me feel better to hear you say all of that.

Harleen: Listen, I need to cut this short, Pamela’s appointment is in ten minutes and I still have to fetch my notes in my office...

Joan: Oh, right, sorry I kept calling you again and again...

Harleen: No, it’s OK, you were just worried, it was a normal reaction!

Joan: So... Call you back on Sunday?

Harleen: Yes. You absolutely have to tell me all about that shop you found in Manhattan.

Joan: The one with the cats and the good coffee?

Harleen: Shut up about it or I won’t be able to concentrate on the session!

Joan: Hey, you were the one to bring it up! Bye Happy!

Harleen: Bye Jolly!

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> The rose is a reference! Anyone who tells me who it's from... Uh... Gets cookie points? (it's really not that hard to figure out).
> 
> Bonus fun fact: If you pay attention, you've noticed Halrey cuts off Joan when she speaks about school... And the reason why she doesn't want to talk about isn't explored in this fic, but you're welcome to theorize away.


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan makes a phone call to... Someone else.

Five phone rings. Someone picks up.

Joan: Doctor Arkham?

Jeremiah: Joan! To what do I owe the pleasure? Is everything going smoothly in New York?

Joan: Hello Doctor. I'm... Everything's fine here, but I was... I'm calling about Doctor Quinzel.

Jeremiah: Oh. Is there a problem?

Joan: No, no I... I might be overstepping boundaries and I apologize if that's the case, Doctor. It's... It's about her latest patient.

Jeremiah: The Joker. What about him?

Joan: I was simply wondering... Are you sure this is safe to give such a... dangerous case to her?

Jeremiah: Don't you trust Doctor Quinzel's abilities?

Joan: No! I mean yes, of course I trust her abilities! Doctor Quinzel is a very intelligent woman and I admire for her empathy and talent – and the exceptional results she obtains with her patients -

Jeremiah: Then I admit I do not understand the reason of this phone call, Doctor Leland.

Joan: Doctor, I am simply a worried friend.

Jeremiah: Did Doctor Quinzel show any kind of stress or signs that could be helped by a lighter workload? She is still very young and I might have overestimate her because of her excellent credentials. She did come first in her class and hasn't stopped impressing us since she was hired. But that doesn't necessarily means -

Joan: Actually Doctor, objectively speaking, I don't think there’s anyone more qualified. Even though I completely trust her to do a good job, we have witnessed an incredible amount of... incidents with the Joker’s previous psychiatrists.

Jeremiah: *sigh* Let’s call a cat a cat, Joan. There were major screw ups.

Joan: Yes, Doctor.

Jeremiah: I could hardly argue with that, and your fears might be well-founded.

Joan: I’m simply calling to know if all their sessions are monitored.

Jeremiah: They are, actually. I’m supervising them myself. Seeing how fast Doctor Quinzel has been making progress, I was envisaging letting her handle this alone, starting in a few days.

Joan: With all due respect Doctor Arkham, isn’t it a bit premature? It has been but two weeks since the start of their sessions...

Jeremiah: ... I might have been a little optimistic. With a dangerous case like the Joker’s, we may even benefit from a third point of view. You have proven to be more than able yourself with your handling of Professor Crane. I’d need the approval of Doctor Quinzel, of course, but I could send you the recordings -

Joan: Oh, Doctor, it would be an honor, but I wouldn’t want Doctor Quinzel to feel like I’m imposing. She doesn’t know I’m calling you and -

Jeremiah: I see. I understand, Doctor Leland.

Joan: I’m... I’m glad we could have this conversation, Doctor, and I hope once again that I didn’t overstep.

Jeremiah: Not at all. I take the well-being of Doctor Quinzel very seriously, and I wouldn’t want you to think I put her in danger thoughtlessly. You are a very valued asset here in Arkham. If not for the Board’s decision of moving Professor Crane out of this facility, I would have kept you here with us.

Joan: I can assure you I am doing all I can to help with my patient’s therapy.

Jeremiah: Do they make it as hard as I imagine?

Joan: I would like to officially state that it is a pleasure to work with the New York State Division of Criminal Justice and with the Manhattan Psychiatric Center.

Jeremiah: How about unofficially?

Joan: I’d very much like them to stop questioning my every action and try to prove us to be too quick to evaluate criminals as mentally ill.

Jeremiah: *sigh* I am forever grateful that you accepted this responsibility, Joan.

Joan: It was a good opportunity, Doctor.

Jeremiah: Only a short-lived one, Doctor Leland, I can assure you. It shouldn’t take more than a few months before you’re back with us.

Joan: Thankfully, Doctor. I am doing all I can to protect Arkham Asylum’s interests.

Jeremiah: I am certain of it. And don’t worry about your friend. Doctor Quinzel is a very able woman and is well-surrounded. Good bye Doctor Leland.

Joan: Good bye Doctor Arkham.

The phone hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> The only reason why Joan gets to speak with so much liberty is because Arkham has his ass on the line and she's the one tasked with saving it. Oh, he wouldn't tell her that, but yeah, he's also playing nice with her for that reason.


	5. Cynism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is doing fine.

**Five phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Harleen: Helll… *yawn*… lo…?

Joan: Harley? I’m sorry, is this a bad time?

Harleen: Wha…? N-no, I’m sorry, was just… Taking a nap…

Joan: Harley, it’s five in the afternoon! I thought you just finished your day…

Harleen: I did… I mean, I’m not at work… I took a day off.

Joan: Are you all right? You’re not sick, are you?

Harleen: Nah, no I’m… I’m fine… Hm, excuse me, I’m just… Still a little sleepy, ‘is al. I’m not sick, I just thought it’d be a good idea to rest.

Joan: Troubles with your patients?

Harleen: Not… “troubles”, no, I wouldn’t go as far… it’s just… you know, a session with the Joker, it’s all those mind games, and it’s really, really interesting, but it’s exhausting! I just wanted to spend a day where I wouldn’t have to think over every word I say so I could really have my head in the game tomorrow.

Joan: I feel you. Sometimes we spend so much time in there we forget we have life outside of it.

Harleen: Yep. But I’m okay. How was your date with Mister Shinny Teeth?

Joan: Oh, you mean Mister Stinky Breath and “lunatics all deserve to die and trying to help them is a waste of time and of society's money"?

Harleen: No! He didn’t!

Joan: Yes he did! OK, it was a little subtler than that, but the way he talked to me? He wanted to make me feel like an inferior because of my job!

Harleen: That motherfricking a-hole!

Joan: I know, right? Anyway, I dumped his ass by escaping through the backdoor of the restaurant. I don’t know how long he waited, but that was surely not long enough.

Harleen: You did well.

Joan: I don’t even know why I accepted to go out with him in the first place!

Harleen: That kind of scum has a way of hiding its own nature, you know that. Even as specialists of the human behavior, we still need more than a first glance at someone to be able to assess their personality correctly.

Joan: I know! Still feels bad for not seeing it you know?

Harleen: You can’t blame yourself because he was a scumbag!

Joan: But I can blame myself because I didn’t see that he was scumbag.

Harleen: I won’t let you.

Joan: How you gonna do that.

Harleen: I’m just gonna tell you not to.

Joan: Does that pep talk work on your patients? “Stop feeling bad!”

Harleen: Oh please, don’t mock me, I’m just trying to be a friend here!

Joan: Haha, I know, I’m just teasing you, Happy!

Harleen: Whatever: don’t blame yourself.

Joan: You know that you’re actually really convincing?

Harleen: *giggle* I’ve been told.

Joan: What about you?

Harleen: What do you mean?

Joan: Anyone in sight?

Harleen: Joan, I’m literally in my pyjamas, on my couch, with my TV still diffusing an episode of One Tree Hill and with bits of Pringles on my clothes. I don’t really feel attractive or sexy in any kind of way right now, so dating is not a priority.

Joan: That shit is bad for you, Honey.

Harleen: The pyjamas, the TV Show or the junk food?

Joan: All of it. And also being so cynic about finding love. You’re a die-hard romantic Harley.

 _Harley_ : Don’t I know that! But really, I’m not feeling too good about myself right now.

Joan: Why not?

 _Harley_ : It’s just… A general feeling. But I’m fine.

Joan: You did good by taking a day off then... Maybe I could come by this week-end?

Harleen: Really?

Joan: Yes, of course! It feels like I haven’t been in Gotham for an eternity! It would begood for both of us to have a girls’ night, or just to treat ourselves.

Harleen: Oh, it will be so great! I missed you!

Joan: Me too sweetie! We can just spend some quality time without even mentioning work...

Harleen: Oh, and we need to go back to that club the, um... With the fake jungle!

Joan: Yes, the Jungle Tikki Bar!

Harleen: They make killer cocktails!

Joan: I can’t wait!

Harleen: Me neither!

Joan: We better hang up if we don’t want to exhaust every topic of conversation we have. We need to let some for our special week-end!

Harleen: Oh, before that, would you mind sending me that link to the conference you found? The Metropolis Global Psychiatry Conference?

Joan: The one animated by Doctor Strange? Of course, I’ll send it right away. Bye Happy!

Harleen: Bye Jolly!

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> Yes those nicknames have some importance, since they give indications later on about the girls' relationship (and cookie points for those who will remember this in the last chapter!)


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's father loves her.

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Hello?

Joseph: Joan, why are you in New York?

Joan: Dad? Well... Hello to you too.

Joseph: Yeah, yeah, right, hello and all that. Why are you in New York?

Joan: I’m here for work dad, why is that a problem? How do you know I’m here?

Joseph: Your mother told me.

Joan: You talked to Mom?

Joseph: I couldn’t reach you!

Joan: Did you at least try to call me on my cell phone?

Joseph: Please, honey, you know I don’t use those things.

Joan: Huhuh. I can’t believe you actually reached out to mom. You guys don’t talk anymore.

Joseph: You think I’m going to let a little thing like my ex-wife in the way of my daughter’s well-being? I was worried!

Joseph: That’s sweet Dad. I would have told you, but I thought I’d be back in Gotham before you returned from Europe. How was it?

Joseph: A dead end, we didn’t find anything of interest on the site and came back a month earlier than we thought.

Joan: Oh Dad, I’m sorry!

Joseph: Oh no, I’m used to it. Enough about me, you still haven’t told me why you’re in New York. I thought you loved your work in Gotham. They didn’t fire you, did they?

Joan: No, quite the contrary actually. I’m kind of... On a mission. It’s complicated, and I can’t tell you the specifics about some of this stuff because of confidentiality clause with the Asylum...

Joseph: Joan, I am your father.

Joan: And you are very well aware that I want to do my job as well as I can, Vader, which include not divulging any sensitive information.

Joseph: So what, your job in New York has something to do with doctor-patient confidentiality?

Joan: ... Sort of. All you need to know is that I’m doing a job for Doctor Arkham and that if I do it right, I’m going to get a big promotion when I come back.

Joseph: Your mother mentioned the... Justice of New York or something?

Joan: The New York State Division of Criminal Justice. Dad, it's already more than you need to know. I don't want to get in trouble -

Joseph: All right, all right. My dear Joan, always following the rules. I hope you're having fun in the Big Apple while I agonize over the disappearance of my daughter.

Joan: Dad, I'm so sorry -

Joseph: It's fine dear, I'm simply teasing. But really, a "mission"? You sound so tense. It’s too much pressure for such a young woman. You shouldn't be already ruining your health for your career.

Joan: Dad, I’m twenty-nine!

Joseph: You’ll always be my baby girl.

Joan: *sigh* I know Dad, still. I can handle the responsibilities.

Joseph: I know you can, but you shouldn’t have to. You’re in this city you don’t know, away from your friends – and family! Do you even get to relax sometimes?

Joan: I do! I call Harley often and -

Joseph: The girl with the pigtails and who dresses like a -

Joan: Don’t start Dad!

Joseph: No, no, I mean... She’s certainly fun, but... I never understood why she was accepted at Arkham with you. She doesn’t strike me as being... Professional.

Joan: One, the only reason why she never appeared as “professional” to you is that when we are together we mostly act like college girl. We can also be very serious, and Harleen is a very intelligent and mature woman. Two, you were just complaining that I didn’t take enough relaxation time! Harley is my best friend and -

Joseph: OK, OK, I didn’t mean to upset you!

Joan: I’m sorry. You’re right, I am a little stressed... And I’m also worried about her, she has so much to deal with and... Talking on the phone, it’s simply not the same.

Joseph: I know baby-girl. I wish I could hug you right now.

Joan. Me too Dad. When is you next assignment?

Joseph: Not before another three months.

Joan: Then I can hope to see you when I get back?

Joseph: You know I’ll always be there for you, honey.

Joan: As soon as I know when I can leave here, we’ll fix a date!

Joseph: Absolutely! I’m proud of you Joan. I love you.

Joan: I love you too Dad.

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Joan feels responsible for her parent's separation, which is how she started to develop feelings of guilt for everything, even when she wasn't the direct cause of it (I guess it isn't fun, but it's still a fact!)


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperature is going up.

**Two phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Harley! It feels like we haven’t talked in an eternity!

Harleen: Don’t oversell it sweetie, we talked last week!

Joan: Are you OK? You sound a little... Tired.

Harleen: Hehe, you can tell me I sound like shit without dancing around you know.

Joan: Bad day?

Harleen: Bad night, really. The heat is killing me; I can barely sleep.

Joan: I feel really lucky I live a few miles up South.

Harleen: Yeah… There’s also something that’s been... Bugging me...

Joan: What is it?

 _Harley_ : You know, how, sometimes... We begin to feel like our patients are justified?

Joan: I’m... not sure. I mean, I’ve experienced something similar I guess.

Harleen: Huhuh?

Joan: Remember how I was in charge of Jervis Tetch at some point?

Harleen: Yeah?

Joan: I decided to recommend him to another Doctor when I realized I was being too... emotionally involved.

Harleen: How so?

Joan: Listening and talking to him became so natural I actually forgot he was a pedophile.

Harleen: You never told me that.

Joan: It’s... Not one of my proudest moment. I let a patient down. But I don’t regret letting him go, because I wouldn’t have been able to provide him the help he needed with the level of personal implication I was reaching. When your patient is beginning to become a close friend, you’ve crossed a line.

Harleen: *sigh* I guess you’re right...

Joan: Harley, what’s wrong, really? You don’t sound like yourself!

 _Harley_ : I just... It’s with... Pamela. I, huh... I’ve begun to be much more careful with the sorting of my waste you know? And I’m also more careful when it comes to picking my food depending on where it comes from. It’s hard not to see her side of things, you know?

Joan: Harley, she’s an eco-terrorist!

Harleen: I know, I know! It’s just that... His-her reasons for why h-she acts like she does make so much sense, you know?

Joan: She has good reasons; she simply doesn’t have any nuance and chooses to ignore about what is socially acceptable. Extremes are never a good thing – but you already know all that.

Harleen: Do you think I’m empathizing too much?

Joan: Do you want to bash with a plant pot the head of every assholes who throws their garbage in a pond?

Harleen: No. Most of the time.

Joan: ... Harley, I know you’re joking but we’re trying to have a serious conversation here.

Harleen: *giggle* No, I don’t want to bash the head of every assholes who throw their garbage in a pond with a plant pot.

Joan: Good. As long as you don’t empathize so much that you actually want to use her violent ways...

Harleen: I don’t. Hurting people is bad.

Joan: You could make it sound less like the lesson a child learn by heart at school.

Harley: Heeheehee...

Joan: Did the Joker teach you that creepy laugh?

Harleen: Hm... Maybe it’s him I’m empathizing too much with...

Joan: You’re crazy.

Harleen: *giggle* Well, I do spend a lot of time in the looney bin every day...

Joan: You sound more like your cheery self already!

Harleen: Your mission... is accomplished!

Joan: Glad to be of services! But seriously, is there anything else?

Harleen: No. I’m just sad because the bad ozone makes the weather so heavy I can’t put a toe outside without having it becoming completely fried.

Joan: You sound like a pouting child. Go buy yourself some ice cream.

Harleen: But it’s too hooooot!

Joan: Then stop complaining already!

Harleen: You have no heart. You keep mocking me.

Joan: You’ll mock me when the heat wave hits New York.

Harleen: Don’t think I’ll spare you.

Joan: I’m sure you won’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go shopping for a fan.

Harleen: You do that, and fast! The heat wave could hit you at any time!

Joan: Bye Happy, take care.

Harleen: Byeee!

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> I first had the idea for this story watching a fanmade video about the Joker and Harley Quinn. At the time, I was younger, didn't really understand how fandoms work, and was despserate to find anything on them. That's how I was introduced to fanfics actually. If you want to see the video, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nsdAhHBLos (the bit that inspired me is only eleven seconds long!).


	8. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a break.

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Hello?

Harleen: You went to talk with Doctor Arkham about my patient?

Joan: Wh-what? Harley, I -

 _Harley:_ Don’t I have already enough people to deal with that doubt my professionalism, now I also have to deal with you?

Joan: What do you mean people doubt you?

Harleen: Don’t change the subject! You went behind my back and sabotaged my image all the while pretending nothing was amiss with me!

Joan: Harley, it was never my intention -

Harleen: Yet you did it! You did and I am furious!

Joan: How did you even -

Harleen: Your pal Jeremy let it slip, talking about how I should get a third opinion!

Joan: Harley, please, calm down!

Harleen: I'm perfectly calm, goddammit!

Joan: ...

Harleen: *heavy breathing*

Joan: ...

Joan: Are you done?

Harleen: No, I’m not, I never thought you’d be so manipulative, and I’m really disappointed in you! There, now I’m done!

Joan: Harley, I am sincerely sorry. I never meant any harm, and I know I crossed a line. I let my worries get in the way of my good judgement.

Harleen: Yes, yes you did.

Joan: Did... Did Doctor Arkham cut you off the Joker’s case?

 _Harley:_ Wh- No! No he didn’t, and there is no reason he should! I have everything under control, why can’t anyone see that?

Joan: Harley, you said he talked about getting a third opinion.

Harleen: Yeah, apparently, him monitoring the sessions ain’t enough already. I’m not a child, I am a certified psychiatrist, yet he won’t let me conduct the sessions alone!

Joan: But... Is there any specific reason why...?

 _Harley_ : For the last time, no!

Joan: Harley, I know you’re upset, but you’re starting to worry me...

Harleen: Of course, all you ever do is worry, worry all the time! Even with thousands of miles between us, you’re still hovering! Can't you just get off my back?

Joan : ...

Harleen: I'm sorry I said that.

Joan: No, it’s ok -

Harleen: And I’m sorry I yelled, I’m simply so stressed... But what you did was really out of line, Joan.

Joan: I know, and I am so terribly sorry... Will you... Will you forgive me?

Harleen: Of course I will. You’re my best friend, you know I can’t stay mad at you. But I think it’s better if we stop calling... For a week... Or two. I have to deal with this mess.

Joan: This mess? Harley, did something happen you didn’t tell me about?

 _Harley_ : Nothing you need to worry about Joan. I’ll call you back, but until then... I think it better if we... If we pause this relationship for a bit.

Joan: ...

Joan: OK. Love you Har-

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> In case someone didn't notice yet, sometimes Harley's name tag is not written the same - and yes, it relates to what she says and how she feels.


	9. Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan has an important work load to deal with and... And a friendship to consider before accepting an offer.

**Six phone rings.**

**No answer.**

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Yes?

Jeremiah: Doctor Leland, I was afraid I could not reach you! I hope everything is doing great in New York?

Joan: In...? Oh, yes, great, of course.

Jeremiah: Joan, are you alright? You don't sound... Are you okay?

Joan: Oh, yes, of course I just had... I was crying because of m-my allergies, that's it, and um... Yes, sorry. What did you call for?

Jeremiah: Erm, well, I had hoped I could talk to you about what we discussed last time. About Doctor Quinzel, I thought we could really use that third opinion. Knowing how close you and Doctor Quinzel are, I thought it would be the most logical thing to ask you. If you become the other person supervising the sessions, it wouldn't ruffle her feathers as much as if I chose another old veteran like me, haha!

Joan: Oh... Doctor Arkham, I don't think that would be a good idea. Doctor Quinzel is perfectly able of handling her patient.

Jeremiah: Oh. I thought Harleen would have told you...

Joan: Tell me about what? She said... She said there was some trouble she had to deal with, but... Is it that bad?

Jeremiah: There was an incident. Now, don't worry, no permanent harm was done, but I think we've all been acting too confident with how well the therapy was going - all, except for you. The Joker had regain some privilege and used them unwisely.

Joan: Is Harley okay?

Jeremiah: Yes, yes, she's fine, just a little shaken up, but nothing more than a little bruise. But to avoid an escalation of uncontrolled violence, I wish to obtain that third opinion we had talked about. I thought that you could bring a valuable point of view, being physically removed from the situation - you'll be less easily influenced. Plus, you are one of the most level headed woman I have ever met, which would be even more appreciated under the circumstances.

Joan: Doctor... With all due respect, I'll have to decline the offer.

Jeremiah: Are you sure Joan? This is a golden opportunity to study one of the most famous criminals of our time! I know doctors who wouldn't think twice about stealing a piece of the cake!

Joan: Trust me Doctor, I understand perfectly and I am grateful for the proposition. However I think I have already abused your kindness with the position I've been given here and the trust you've put upon me. My current patient is already taking much of my attention and it would be very inconsiderate of me to divide this attention.

Jeremiah: You are a formidable Doctor, Joan, and I'm glad we can count you amongst our employees. *sigh* I understand your reasons and I'll ask someone else to help me supervise the sessions.

Joan: Thank you. Goodbye Doctor Arkham.

Jeremiah: Goodbye Doctor Leland.

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Joan isn't allergic to anything.


	10. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can go back to normal now. Right?

**One phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Harley?

Harleen: Hi Joan, it's... It's been a while.

Joan: Oh Harley, I'm so glad to hear you again! Is... is everything alright? You're not calling me because you are in trouble, are you?

Harleen: Joan, please, don't make me regret calling you with that kind of questions.

Joan: Ok, I'm sorry, right. Hmm. How... How were the last three weeks then? Are you uhh... Did... How...

Harleen: Let me help you; I'm fine, the therapy is going fine, everything is fine. And I am calling because I really really really missed you.

Joan: Sweetie, I missed you too!

Harleen: Let's talk about you! I wanna hear all about how much of a shitbag Crane has been!

Joan: Haha, he's been... Correct. I think he's as tired as I am at the constant questioning and hovering presence of the officials... Which should not last very much longer.

Harleen: So you're coming back?

Joan: Well, not until at least next month, which is still something like two months behind schedule, but yes!

Harleen: I'm glad Joan! It's gonna be much better in person! It's just... Awkward on the phone!

Joan: I wasn't sure how you'd react.

Harleen: I told you I only needed time. Time has passed! I just don't wanna talk 'bout what happened, all right?

Joan: All right. What about you? What has happened that I should know of lately?

 _Harley_ : Joan, I... I met someone!

Joan: Really? Harley, it's great! Tell me all bout it, I want to hear every single detail; how he looks like, what he sounds like, what he does in life, how you met him, everything!

 _Harley_ : *sigh* Oh Joan, I don't know where to start. He's... He's so wonderful! Actually it's been a long time since I've met him, and he immediately made an impression but... I think I only realized how great he was recently.

Joan: When did you meet him?

 _Harley_ : Actually it was really shortly after you left.

Joan: So I don't know him?

 _Harley_ : Nah, not a chance you've met him in person, you woulda told me...

Joan: Well it took you three whole months to do so...

 _Harley_ : Oh please Joan, I didn't know it would be anything serious...

Joan: Oh, so it is serious... You sound like you're already in love with him! What's his name?

 _Harley_ : Well, he is everything a girl could hope for, he's funny, and romantic, handsome...

Joan: Yeah, I can hear that! But you didn't tell me his name!

 _Harley_ : Well... if I do, I'm afraid you're going to try to steal him away from me.

Joan: Harley, come on, you know I wouldn't do that! You can trust me!

Harleen: Yeah. Right.

Joan: I mean... I... I'm sorry. I guess we can't just ignore the matter and it will go away, huh?

Harleen: It's... I know I can trust you with that kind of things Joan, it's just... A little too early to throw the word "trust" around, you know.

Joan: Yes, sorry, my fault.

Harleen: Listen, I just have to go buy some groceries, then I'll come back home... Will it be too late for another chat?

Joan: No, no, absolutely not! We have much to catch up on, and I'm not going to work until late tomorrow.

Harleen: Ok, so I'll come back right away!

Joan: And then you can tell me all about your new beau!

Harleen: Aye, aye, captain!

**The phone hangs up.**


	11. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan, getting tired of hearing about Harley's boyfriend? Naaah.

**Five phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Hi.

Harley: Hiyiiii! What a beautiful day today!

Joan: Yeah, just like yesterday...

Harley: What, you're not happy?

Joan: Sure, I just received confirmation that things were settling down. There's talk about when they are going to prepare Crane's moving -

Harley: That's great to hear! I wanted to ask you an advice!

Joan: ... Is it about the guy?

Harley: Of course, what else? So, I -

Joan: Harley, he's all you've been talking about for four days. I want to be supportive really...

Harley: As you should be!

Joan: ... But I don't even know his name! All you ever tell me is how great and funny and handsome he is, but there's only so much fawning over an unknown man I can take you know?

Harley: Well, I-I mean... Aren't you happy we are talking again?

Joan; Yes, yes of course I am, but I'd hoped we would have passed the awkward phase where we don't address anything significant and giggle like school girls because we can't talk - actually talk!

Harley: He's not insignificant!

Joan: Then why don't you tell me his name? I'm under the impression you're just talking about him because you don't want to discuss work!

Harley: It's not like that! It's... It's just that... *sigh*. I'm not... I'm not supposed to be in a relationship with him. He's... He's someone I work with.

Joan: W-what do you mean? He's... He's a doctor at Arkham?

Harley: ... Y-yes.

Joan: Harley, why would you... Why would you do that? You know office romances always go wrong!

Harley: Joan I can't help it!

Joan: I know, damn you and your romantic spirit... Is it so serious that you are ready to risk your career over him?

Harley: I don't think I've ever been more serious about anything in my entire life.

Joan: For you to say something like that, he must really be something.

Harley: He is.

Joan: Just... Be careful OK? I don't want you to burn because you flew too close to the sun.

Harley: I'm a big girl. Can I... Can I trust you not to tell Dr. Arkham?

Joan: I would never do that.

Harley: Well, you've given me reason to doubt that.

Joan: Harley, I promise you, on my life! I won't tell Dr. Arkham. I don't want to ruin your career, and I learned from my mistake!

Harley: ... OK.

Joan: Can I at least... Know his first name? It's awkward hearing you talking like that without knowing the first thing about him.

Harley: It's... J.

Joan: ... Jay? That's original.

Harley: It's more of a nickname actually.

Joan: So, what did you want me to ask you advice for, with... Jay?

Harley: I just... Feel that I can be myself with him. The thing is, if I act natural it's not... Really going to fit in a professional setting, you know?

Joan: I always considered you very professional without you looking like you had to force anything. And I've seen you flirt while being professional - which still baffles me to this day.

Harley: Yes, but it's just different with him.

Joan: Yes, you've told me how different he was.

Harley: But do you think I should risk it? Shed the proverbial professional skin?

Joan: Well, you have to be yourself with him if you are as serious as you say. It doesn't sound like some one-night-stand you just want to present your best image to just to get in bed with him.

Harley: So, be myself?

Joan: Yes, be yourself.

Harley: Thank you Joan!

Joan: You're welcome.

Harley: I gotta go now, bye!

Joan: Bye, Hap-

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Joan doesn't usually speak with irony. In this chapter? She does it a lot. (Can you tell she doesn't like J - sorry, 'Jay'?)


	12. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan can't understand without all the relevant information, can she?

**Six phone rings.**

**No answer.**

**Six phone rings.**

**No answer.**

**One phone ring. Someone picks up.**

Joan: So what, you don't call for weeks and then you just -

Harley: Joaaan, he's, he's...

Joan: Harley, what's wrong, why are you crying?

Harley: He's gone, he just left and he's, he's....

Joan: Harl, please, calm down...

Harley: But he's... He didn't even tell me where he was going, or why he left he didn't... he didn't tell me anything!

Joan: Jay left?

Harley: Oh Joan, what am I going to do without him? And what if something bad happened to him, what if I wasn't there to help him? I have to help him Joan, I can't let him alone he's... What if he's in danger?

Joan: Did you warn the police?

Harley: They already know! And they can't help him, they'll just make it worse!

Joan; Harley, please, calm down!

Harley: How can you ask me to calm down? He's gone! He's not here anymore, he left me alone, and he said, he said... *sob*

Joan: What... Did he tell you Harley?

Harley: He told me we were the same, he promised me, he promised! He told me he would take me with him, and that we would have so much fun, and... And...

Joan: Harley, I'm so sorry... What happened exactly?

Harley: I-I.. I don't... I came to work this morning and he had just... Left without a word...

Joan: Why would you think he was in danger? He just didn't came for work... Maybe he called in sick and...

Harley: No! You don't understand, you don't get it! He left!

Joan: Then if he left on his own will, why would he be in any kind of danger?

Harley: It's because He's after him!

Joan: What? Who's after him?

Harley: You wouldn't understand. You never understand anythin'!

Joan: Harley... I know it must be tough for you but... Aren't you overreacting? It's just one day...

Harley: I'm...? It's just...? I'm not stupid Joan, if I tell you he's gone, then he's gone!

Joan: Well then, if he just... Left you, aren't you better off without him? I mean, the guy is...

Harley: No, I am not! I am nuthin' without him!

Joan: Harley, you're starting to scare me...

Harley: And he needs me! D'you hear me? He needs me!

Joan: Harley can we just...

Harley: Why did I even call you? You're good for nuthin'!

Joan: Harley wai-

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Oh hey! Look! We haven't seen the 'Harleen' dialog tag in a while!


	13. Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan can't talk about the real problem to anyone else than her Dad.

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joseph: Joan? How are you honey? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for your return!

Joan: No it's okay Dad, I know you have work... I didn't want you to wait forever until I came back. And I should have come to visit... I'm sorry, I was...

Joseph: Don't worry baby, I know you had a lot of work of your own. You sound really tired Joan, is everything all right? I thought you were supposed to have finished the whole complicated stuff in New York... Does this have anything to do with the Joker's escape?

Joan: You heard about that...

Joseph: The whole world heard about it.

Joan: *sigh* No, it's not about the Joker, and, yeah, I finished everything that had to be done, it went just fine. But it's... I'm... I didn't call you for that. And... Something is worrying me, but it's not really about work and... And I know I can always talk to you about this stuff.

Joseph: Of course Joan, you can talk to me about everything.

Joan: I mean, I could go to Mom but... You're a great listener.

Joseph: I'm so great of a listener that I can tell you're avoiding actually talking about the issue right now.

Joan: Right. I'm sorry. It's... It's about Harley.

Joseph: What about her?

Joan: Thank you for trying not to sound like a judgy old man, Dad.

Joseph: You know what I think of your friend, Joan. What has she done to trouble you so much?

Joan: Well, we... Recently, we've been... Fighting. I mean, it's my fault, I did something I shouldn't have and we stopped talking for a few weeks, but then she wanted everything to go back to normal and... She was... She is different. I don't know what happened.

Joseph: Maybe after all this time spent apart, you've come to the realization that she is not who you thought she was.

Joan: No Dad, I mean it, she's changed! She met this guy, and... I mean, Harley's always went a little overboard when it came to guys, but never this much! And then he left her and she became so... Angry. And now whenever I try to talk to her she looks like a ghost. She's completely depressed. She's so focused on that, I don't think she even realize her being the Joker's psychiatrist puts her in a particularly difficult position right now! I thought coming back to Gotham, to be there for her - physically, not only on the phone... I thought it would get better.

Joseph: Are your friends feeling the same way about her?

Joan: It's... Complicated. I can't talk about the cause of her depression, because the guy she was with... It was another doctor, and I can't... I can't get her in trouble, I already almost screwed it up for her Dad, but I don't know what to do anymore and I can't get anyone to understand, to help her, because... *sob*

Joseph: Shhh, baby it's okay, it's okay, relax. Take deep breaths and keep your head cool. Now, now, it's going to be fine.

Joan: S-sorry... Thanks Dad I just... I just really needed to get it all out and... Thank you.

Joseph: You know I'm there for you honey. And I know you won't give up on your friend, even though I still think you shouldn't waste your time on her, because you are that kind of person that is so wonderful with people.

Joan: *Chuckle* You say that because I'm your daughter.

Joseph: My brilliant, marvelous daughter. I know you'll find a way to reach to your friend. You just need to be patient and attentive, just like you always are.

Joan: *Sniffle* You always know what to say Dad. Thank you. I love you.

Joseph: I love you too honey. And we'll get to see each other when I come back, I promise you.

Joan: Yes. Goodbye Dad.

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Joseph shares his name with a certain character from the Bible you might have heard of. He shares something else with that character - which is the reason why he divorced his wife. While Joan doesn't know, she has always had the feeling that it was her fault, which has made a very big impact on who she is today.


	14. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets just the right motivation to get out of bed.

**Seven phone rings.**

**No answer.**

**One phone ring. Someone picks up.**

Harley: Whaaaa...

Joan: Harley, I'm sorry to call this late, but you really need to come to Arkham!

Harley: Hmmm... Was... sleepin'...

Joan: I know, I'm really sorry, but he won't calm down and we already gave two sedatives over the recommended dosage...

Harley: Wh... *yawn* Who?

Joan: It's the Joker, Batman brought him back a few minutes ago, but he's completely out of control, and since you've been working with him for some time now it w...

Harley: I'm on my way. Forty minutes tops.

Joan: Great, see you the...

Harley: Don't hang up! Tell me how he is!

Joan: Wh... You'll see it when you're here Harl, why do you ... ?

Harley: It's okay, I can prepare myself and listen to you. How. Is. He.

Joan: He's uh... He's confused... I think? He won't stop screaming about Batman but he's... He's laughing. He only stopped once to attack one of the nurses... I think he bit Harry's ear off!

Harley: And is he hurt?

Joan: ... Harl, I just told you, Harry was -

Harley: Not Harry! Mi... The Joker! Is he hurt?

Joan: Well his face was covered in dry blood when he arrived, but I didn't see where it came from...

Harley: Fuck!

Joan: ... And it took three guards to keep him down, even with the sedatives...

Harley: Did he ask for me?

Joan: What?

Harley: Did the Joker ask for me?

Joan: Uh... I... I mean he... I think he mentioned a pretty doctor but why do you....?

Harley: Great Joan, thanks for calling, I'm getting on my bike so I won't be able to talk, bye!

Joan: You're already on your - ?

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with the fact that every speaking character's name in this story starts with a J, except for Harley. And _H_ arry gets his _ear_ bitten off by the Joker for a weird symbolic comparison that I will probably be the only one to see.


	15. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah needs Joan's help.

**Five phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Hello?

Jeremiah: Hello Doctor Leland. I hope I am not disturbing you.

Joan: N-no Doctor Arkham. What... What can I do for you?

Jeremiah: Well, I am sure you've noticed some... Changes about Doctor Quinzel lately.

Joan: ... Yes.

Jeremiah: I need you to be honest with me Joan. I know you and Doctor Quinzel are close friends. Do you know the reason why she's been so depressed lately?

Joan: I... I'm afraid I could not tell you Doctor Arkham. Harley's been... Distant.

Jeremiah: Hm. I had hope she would have confided in you. Her recent mood swings... They don't show any sign of getting better. And her behavior with the Joker last week... I am sure you can understand my position. Unless you can help me understand what troubles Doctor Quinzel... Well, There is no other way for me than to let her go.

Joan: Doctor Arkham, Harley is a brilliant doctor and I am sure that if you let her a chance, she will...

Jeremiah: But I already gave her a chance, Joan! I gave her the Joker. That is how much I trusted her abilities! But I can no longer close my eyes. Since she had to take him under her care, she's been less and less effective as a doctor, and Arkham Asylum cannot waste money on doctors who don't take their job seriously.

Joan: I... I agree with you that Doctor Quinzel's been... Out of line. But do you have to make such a harsh decision?

Jeremiah: *sigh* I wish I didn't. Honestly Joan, the reason why I call you is that I just don't want to give up on her. As you said, she is brilliant! Or at the very least she was... To have to let her go is not easy.

Joan: Then don't! Find an alternative! Maybe you could... You could have her on leave for a few weeks, just so she can take time to... To refocus, to sort her priorities and... Hopefully everything will be back to normal again...

Jeremiah: This is an alluring idea, Doctor Leland. If it was only up to me, I would probably make this decision.

Joan: Maybe I can help you convince the Board?

Jeremiah: Well, after the excellent work you've done in New York, they probably would be willing to listen to you.

Joan: All she needs is another chance Doctor Arkham. And a little time.

Jeremiah: I wish I was still as young and hopeful as you Joan. You convictions are what makes you a great doctor.

Joan: T-thank you, Doctor Arkham.

Jeremiah: If the Board is open to the idea, then you'll be asked to attend the meeting. I need you to understand, Joan, that Doctor Quinzel is in a very delicate position...

Joan: I understand perfectly. Thank you for this opportunity, I'll do everything that I can.

Jeremiah: In that case, I will see you tomorrow Doctor Leland. Good night.

Joan: Good night.

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Getting Joan to agree to talk to the Board was always Jeremiah's intention.


	16. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much backstabbing.

**Seven phone rings.**

**No answer.**

**Seven phone rings.**

**No answer.**

**Seven phone rings.**

**No answer.**

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Harley: Will ya stop callin' me?

Joan: Harley, if you just let me explain -

Harley: Explain what? How you could stab me in the back again? How this is another taste of betrayal, as if the last one wasn't still a sore wound?

Joan: Harley, this is not what you think -

Harley: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I THINK! None of you do. You don't know ANYTHIN', nuthin' at all!

Joan: They were trying to fire you -

Harley: Oh, and so I should be grateful? Saint Joan to the rescue, am I right? You have pure intentions, so it makes it all okay that you didn't even think to mention to me what was cookin'!

Joan: Harley I am so sorry -

Harley: Oh, let me guess. "It won't happen again, Harley. Lesson learned Harley. I won't ever do it again Harley. Please, please, please, pretty please, forgive me Harley!"

Joan: Harley it's...

Harley: I don't want to hear another word from you! You and the whole pathetic clique of white collars assholes!

Joan: Harley, I just wanted to help you!

Harley: Really? Is that how you "help" me? By separating me from Mistah J?

Joan: What?

Harley: You want him for yourself, don't ya? He's the case everyone wants, isn't he? Ya wanna crack the enigma, uncover the mystery, claim all the glory for yourself!

Joan: Harley this is... This is not true, what are you talking about?

Harley: Well guess what? He's mine! He's all mine, ya can't have him! None of you can, because you're all just simpletons trying to figure out how to tame fire! But I understand. You can't tame fire! The only way you can get close enough is by letting it consume you, until you're burnin' yourself, even if it is to end up in ashes!

Joan: Harley you don't make any sense, please -

Harley: There she is, back with her "pleases"... You disgust me.

Joan: You're... you're not yourself anymore...

Harley: That's where you're wrong, "Jolly". I AM being myself, just like you told me. And there's no better way for that for me than being with Mistah J.

Joan: What does Jay have to do with this? I thought he left you!

Harley: Haha. Haha. HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEHEEEHEEE...

Joan: Stop it!

Harley: HAHAHAHOHOHOHAHAHA

Joan: Stop!

Harley: HAHAhahaha, you don't even know what's coming... Oh you silly little - Heehee... PfffhahahahahaHAHAHAHEEHEHEHEEE

Joan: STOP IT!

**The phone hangs up.**


	17. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph, worried about his daughter, calls her after hearing about worrying news from Gotham...

**Four phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Dad?

Joseph: You mother called me, I'm on my way to the airport.

Joan: What? Dad, it's okay, you don't have to come back to Gotham...

Joseph: You were attacked! By a maniac! My baby girl was attacked, and you think I'm just going to sit here in this fucking desert and do nothing?

Joan: I wasn’t... Attacked -

Joseph: Don’t try to lie to me young lady! It is all over the news! Arkham was blown up and the inmates escaped -

Joan: That’s not exactly how it happened it’s-

Joseph: I heard that all the doctors were dead! Do you know how worried I was? It’s a miracle you escaped with a simple broken arm! Yes, your mother told me about that too! And I know you’ve seen the Joker up close!

Joan: Dad I'm fine, all right? I'm... I'm fine.

Joseph: No, you're not. And I'll be there soon, I promise.

Joan: But Dad, it’s dangerous here, the city is almost on lockdown, everyone was told to stay at home, and -

Joseph: That’s why I have to come! I’ll feel better once I’m with you and I’m sure you’re safe.

Joan: This is not a good idea!

Joseph: Too bad, I’m sticking with it!

Joan: It's... *sigh* There is nothing I can say to convince you, isn't there?

Joseph: You damn right there isn't!

Joan: ... I love you Dad.

Joseph: I love you Honey.

Joan: I'm happy that you called... There's just so much going on...

Joseph: Do you want to talk about it?

Joan: Yes. No... Yes. I don't know. It's such a fucking mess Dad!

Joseph: I know dear.

Joan: How did it end up like this? How did I not see it coming?

Joseph: You couldn't know the Joker would escape so soon after he was recaptured -

Joan: No, that's not what I mean! I'm talking about Harley! How did I not see how bad she was doing? How could I not help her?

Joseph: What do you mean...? Is she... Was she hurt?

Joan: She did this Dad! I saw her, she was the one who schemed the escape!

Joseph: What? But... How? How could she...? And - why...?

Joan: She blew up the gates to get inside – she couldn’t come in anymore since she was given a-a leave and... I don’t know how she managed it but she opened all the gates of the inmate’s cells...

Joseph: I knew Arkham’s budget’s was awful, but how could the security be that bad? Is it really that easy?

Joan: No, it’s supposed to be much more complicated than the simple push of a button! Every ward has its own code. Harley must have... She must have prepared this all in advance, she must have sniffed around for every codes and memorized them weeks ago... And even when you have them, you can only open all the doors in case of an emergency once the employees are secured in the safe rooms... I was... I was heading towards one of them, we were on alert because of the explosion and... And then... Everybody was dying, everywhere, and there was... *sob* So much blood...

Joseph: Shh, Honey, calm down, you’re safe now, I'll be there soon...

Joan: And Harley... *sob* She was with him, they were holding hands and... All this death around them and they looked like kids in a candy store! I saw her kill one of our colleagues! She saw me, and she just... Smiled! She smiled and he laughed, and they left... And... *sob*

Joseph: Why would she help him? I never thought much of her but I don’t understand how she could... Do that!

Joan: It’s the Joker. He did something to her. I... I don't know what exactly, but... I should have seen it, she was obsessed! She believes herself to be in love with him!

Joseph: ... It... It was all a plan to rescue her lover? She blew up the asylum to save this... This... This maniac?

Joan: I'm as lost as you are Dad. I still can't believe it! How could she fall into his traps like that? How did no one see anything?

Joseph: You need to stay somewhere safe, Joan.

Joan: What do you mean? I’m safe, I’m in my apartment -

Joseph: If Harley lost her marbles enough to let the entire population of Arkham Asylum escape, then there's no way to tell where she's willing to stop. And if she's with the Joker... Then you are definitely in trouble.

Joan: Dad, I've been living in this city since I was born, I am not going to cower from -

Joseph: Joan, this is an order. I want you to go to your mother's place - Or, maybe, go back to New York.

Joan: You can't be serious!

Joseph: I am afraid for my daughter's safety! My daughter whose best friend is now an accomplice to one of the most dangerous... No, to THE most dangerous man of Gotham!

Joan: Listen Dad I can't - *sigh* ... When do you arrive?

Joseph: In eighteen hours if everything goes according to plan.

Joan: I'll see you at the airport and then we can discuss this around a warm cup of coffee.

Joseph: Be careful.

Joan: I will. See you in eighteen hours. Love you Dad.

Joseph: Love you Honey.

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> My friend Seb, who was the first to ever read this story, absolutely hated Joseph (apparently he was too much of a dad for his taste or something). Is he the only one or do you hate him too?


	18. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Arkham calls Johan after... Everything that unfolded. Joan has her own priorities.

**Six phone rings.**

**No one answers.**

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Yes.

Jeremiah: Hello Joan. I... I wanted to apologize for not attending the funerals.

Joan: It's fine Doctor. You didn't know him.

Jeremiah: I still wish to express my deepest regrets, and I wanted to let you know that you have all my support after this terrible loss.

Joan: Thank you Doctor.

Jeremiah: As... As I have no doubt you are in mourning, I took the liberty of giving you a prolonged leave.

Joan: Thank you sir.

Jeremiah: Joan... Are you... Do you have someone to talk to?

Joan: It's... It's not about me right now. I need to be there for my mother.

Jeremiah: You know better than that Doctor Leland. You need to grieve. After what happened in the airport -

Joan: I don't want to talk about it for now. There's nothing that can be changed about what happened to my father. I am not holding myself responsible, nor the man who attacked him. I know he was sick. I also know I'll need to express my feelings to remain healthy, but please Doctor Arkham. Not now.

Jeremiah: As you wish Joan.

Joan : Has there been news of Harley ?

Jeremiah : You should really just focus on yourself for now-

Joan : Don’t avoid the subject. I know you obtain information much faster than the media. I need to know. She’s my friend.

Jeremiah : *sigh* Joan, I swear to you, there is nothing I can tell you. The Joker’s been awfully calm lately and... I haven’t heard of him or of Harley since the evasion.

Joan : It’s... The police, the people who are looking for them... They know she’s a victim, you told them, right ?

Jeremiah : Joan, she is the accomplice of a criminal and she’s responsible for the deaths of many of our colleagues, and many others -

Joan : It’s not her fault ! It’s his ! It’s... She needs help !

Jeremiah : I... I don’t want to sound cruel Joan, and it is probably not the best of times for you to aknowledge this but... You know that, eventually, we’ll probably won’t find her... She’s... She’s with the Joker. Now that he’s used her, she’s likely to-

Joan : Don’t say it. Don’t you dare say it. She’s smarter than that. This whole... Stockholm Syndrome, it’s just her way of sympathising with him so that she can survive being with him... She’s adapted and she... She’ll know what to do to make him relate to her and... And...

Jeremiah : We both know this has nothing to do with Stockholm Syndrome, Joan. She had the upper hand in the relationship when they were at Arkham. She never felt threatened when he escaped, she never felt in danger. I didn’t see anything that would indicate she had to put up tactics in order to survive.

Joan : IT’S NOT HER ! IT’S NOT HARLEY ! Can’t you see how much she’s changed ? She’s changed to adapt, to... To...

Jeremiah : Joan, I refuse to have this conversation with you any longer. You’re just finding excuses to focus on something else than your father’s-

Joan : I’M NOT MAKING UP EXCUSES ! I’M WORRIED FOR MY FRIEND !

Jeremiah : Joan -

Joan : Fine, you know what ? Let’s not talk about it then. There’s nothing we can do, is there ? Huh ?

Jeremiah : *sigh* My deepest condolences Joan.

Joan: Good bye, Doctor Arkham.

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> My friend Seb predicted Joseph's death one chapter in advance (and no, I did not kill Joan's father because of him, so don't blame him - blame me :D ). It looks like he's not the only one who had an inkling...  
> Oh, and while Joan's mother's not happy about her ex-husband's death, she's not that shaken. It had been fifteen plus years since their divorce, so Joan really shouldn't force herself to be strong...


	19. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's even more of a one-way conversation than before.

Seven phone rings.

No answer.

Redirected to voicemail.

*beep*

Joan : …

Joan : *breathing*

Joan : …

Joan : I know you won’t answer, but I can’t help but try. I-

Joan : …

Joan : *sob*

*beep*

* * *

Seven phone rings.

No answer.

Redirected to voicemail.

*beep*

Joan : I know it’s useless, and I know you probably won’t ever hear this. *sigh* I just… I just need to talk to someone- I need to talk to you.

Joan : …

Joan : Fuck ! Harley, why did you do this, why ? I need to talk to you and you’re not there ! Fuck !

*beep*

* * *

Seven phone rings.

No answer.

Redirected to voicemail.

*beep*

Joan : I don’t care. I know I’m alone, but I’m still gonna talk. It’s… My… I can’t… Hell ! For fuck sake, get it together Joan ! I… I need to tell you this. My- My dad is dead.

Joan : *breathing*

Joan : I know you’re not there to hear it, but pretending you’re listenning to me… I don’t know if it’s making this better or worse.

*beep*

* * *

Seven phone rings.

No answer.

Redirected to voicemail.

*beep*

Joan : You know what ? I’m angry. And I should be fucking angry ! I was stupid not to notice anything, but you should have never, ever crossed that line ! And if you hadn’t been such a fool, believing yourself in love… So many people would still be alive ! This whole situation it’s… It’s… It’s sick ! It’s completely insane. How did we get to this ? I hate this. I hate this so much.

*beep*

* * *

Seven phone rings.

No answer.

Redirected to voicemail.

*beep*

Joan : Since last time I realized I shouldn’t have been mad at you. I’m just trying to aim my anger at you because it’s easier, but it’s not you. It’s the Joker. It’s all him, since the beginning of this, he’s the one who orchestrated all this. I couldn’t see him, I couldn’t hear him, and even when I saw him I didn’t really see… But he’s been there. He’s been preying on you, and he’s been plotting this whole charade. He’s a monster. And I’ll find a way. I don’t know how or when yet, but I’ll find a way. He’s gonna pay for this, one way, or another.

*beep*

* * *

Seven phone rings.

No answer.

Redirected to voicemail.

*beep*

Joan : …

Joan : You know what the hardest part is ?

Joan : …

Joan : I miss you, so much. Not the shell of yourself that you’ve become, but the real you. The one I studied with, the one I joked with, the one I worked with. I miss you Happy. And I don’t know if I’ll ever get you back… I don’t know if you… If you’re even a- ali- *sob*

*beep*

* * *

A phone rin-

*We’re sorry. You have reached a number that is disconnected or that is no longer in service.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> I, uh... Almost forgot to include this chapter... Lost it in my mess of docs and files, hadn't originally included it because I wasn't sure it brought much to the table. While it's only reaffirming stuff we've seen in other chapters, I think it's a good way to indicate the passage of time here.


	20. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan gets an unexpected call.

**Five phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Hello? Who is it?

Harley: Hiyaa Jolly! Missed me?

Joan: Har... Harley?

Harley: What's goin' on? I thought you'be be happy I finally called ya! Mistah J told me he didn't mind ya know. But I was sooo angry. I'm calm now. I get it. You weren't tryin' to take Mistah J from me, I know that now. You were just tryin' to be a good friend! You failed, but hey, what are friends for if they don't forgive?

Joan: Harley, what... Are you alright?

Harley: Ooh, dear Jolly, always so considerate! Hihi, I'm so glad Mistah J helped me see the truth about ya. If not for him I think I would still have been angry at ya.

Joan: Harley, what did he do to you? Where are you?

Harley: Now now, we're good friends but I can't tell you everything he's done to me... That wouldn't be the kinda conversation I wanna have so soon after a reconciliation. And I can't tell you where I am, can I? You'd rat us out to the police by meaning well - and let me tell ya, you never do good when ya mean well Jolly.

Joan: Harley, this is bad, this is really, really bad. You need to -

Harley: Go to the police? Or maybe you were goin' to say I need help? Ya know I just knew you were goin' to say somethin' like that. So let's gain us both a loooot of time. I'm not surrenderin' to anyone. Except to my puddin' of course...

Joan: Why, Harley, why would you do something like that? People were hurt! Killed, even! People you know, your friends! I was hurt... I -

Harley: Oh don't worry Joan, I would never be angry enough to kill ya! You're my best friend! Mistah J knows that too. That's why he didn't kill ya at the Asylum. He was veeery careful.

Joan: Do you really believe he'd take your feelings in consideration for any other reason that his own selfish goals? Harley, he used you to escape!

Harley: HE LOVES ME. I'm... I'm sorry Joan, I'm tryin' to stay calm, really, but you gotta do a little effort yourself or else it's just not gonna work! So, Mistah J loves me, okay? And I love him. It's just a simple truth you gotta accept.

Joan: ... What about that time he left you behind? Don't you remember? When you were so sad because he was gone?

Harley: Mistah J is... My Puddin' was simply having difficulties accepting his feelings. He was afraid to admit he loved me, ya know? But it's all okay now, everything's fine!

Joan: Everything is not fine! Harley you - you killed people!

Harley: Crazy huh? The things ya do for love...

Joan: That is not love, it's unhealthy obsession.

Harley: Well I call it love. And it makes me very happy. That's what's important, isn't it?

Joan: And how long do you think this is going to last? How long do you think any of the Joker's flings last?

Harley: How about forever? Since, you know, the Joker's never had any "fling" before? I'm the one who studied him, remember? Plus, it's true love. It's not gonna end.

Joan: What will happen when he hurts you?

Harley: Hihi, maybe I would like to be hurt...

Joan: Harl, you're not a masochist, and you know that. I've seen you cry over a pricked finger for fuck's sake!

Harley: Oh my, Joan has started cussin'! Shit just got serious!

Joan: You're not answering the question. And since you've studied him, you know this is coming. He's a violent being, Harl. He is going to hurt you.

 _Harleen_ : I know.

Joan: ...

Harley: And I can take it.

Joan: What will happen when you won't anymore?

Harley: I will. I'm not this breakable doll you think I am, Jolly. And if Mistah J needs to take a break from me from time to time, I know you'll be there. You're my best friend, doesn't matter what happened!

Joan: It's because I'm you friend that I have to ask you Harley, please, surrender. Things will be easier if you just -

Harley: I won't give up on him, Joan. Everyone did, but I won't. I won't betray him - strange concept to ya, I know. But I won't. Because I love him. It's as simple as that.

Joan: But Harley -

Harley: COMIN' MISTAH J! Gotta go Jolly, love ya, bye!

Joan: Happ-

**The phone hangs up.**


	21. 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan has a Most Wanted guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waw, I'm super late for this chapter and in plus, it's an extremely short one.  
> Typical me.  
> (next chapter's longer though and I'll try to be on time for that one!)

**Two phone rings. Someone picks up.**

911: 911, what is your emergency?

Joan (whisper) : There's one of the most wanted in my apartment!

911: Ma'am can you speak louder? Are you safe?

Joan (whisper) : I can't, I'm going to wake her up!

911: Who is in you apartment Ma'am?

Joan (whisper) : Harley Quinn, the Joker's accomplice! My address is -

911: Ma'am? I couldn't hear you Ma'am. Are you still on the line?

Joan (whisper) : ... I need to keep my voice down! She trusts me to keep her safe here.

911: Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to repeat the address.

Joan (whisper) : Hold on.

...

Joan (distant) : Just taking a glass of water. You should rest -

...

Joan (still distant) : Sure. I wasn't tired anyway. I could grab some popcorn to microwave if you'd like.

...

Joan: (still distant) : The VHS are on the shelf on the right of the TV. Pick whatever you'd like! I'll be there in a minute.

...

Joan (whisper) : You need to hurry! I think she suspects something and I can't -

...

911: Ma'am? You've been cut off again. Ma'am?

**Something breaks.**

911: Fuck, we need to trace the call faster! Jake -

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> The woman with the 911 tag's name is actually Jolene.


	22. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aftermath of the 911 call, Joan tries to get back to work.

**Three phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Jeremiah: Joan. I expected this call.

Joan: Hello Doctor Arkham. I... I need to talk to you about Harley.

Jeremiah: First I'd like to hear about you. How are you?

Joan: I'm fine.

Jeremiah: Are you, really? Last I heard you had to spend three hours in surgery. I thought you'd want to rest first, yet here I am talking to you on the phone, and it hasn't been two days since you've had your room in the hospital.

Joan: I'm fine Doctor, really, they've done a wonderful job and I'll be back up in no time.

Jeremiah: It's good to hear your motivation Joan, but don't exhaust yourself because of a burst in confidence.

Joan: I won't, Doctor. I'm calling you because I am ready to come back.

Jeremiah: *sigh* Joan, please don't tell me it is because Harley is to be taken care of here.

Joan: Sir - please - listen to me. It's been three month since my father's passing, and I've come to terms with that. I am ready.

Jeremiah: I believe you have been through the grieving process Doctor Leland. What I don't believe however, is that you are ready. What I believe even less is that you could work with Miss Quinzel.

Joan: But Doctor -

Jeremiah: She attacked you, Joan. You've been hurt, first during the inmates' escape, then two days ago. She gave you an arm in a sling, then a knife to the chest. Or have you forgotten that already? I cannot let you in charge of her.

Joan: Doctor Arkham, I don't hold Harley responsible for her actions. She needs help.

Jeremiah: She does, but not from you.

Joan: I can be objective, sir.

Jeremiah: Can you, Joan? Are you being objective, now? Calling me instead of taking time to heal? Blindly trying to support your friend?

Joan: I... I've been inactive long enough, sir. I... I need this as much as she does.

Jeremiah: Joan, it's not only about your injuries. If Miss Quinzel hadn't blown up the gates of the Asylum, the man who killed your father would never have gotten out. There is too much history between you two, the Board will never allow it.

Joan: I told you, I know she's not to be blame for her actions!

Jeremiah: Whether you know something or not is not the matter!

Joan: But it's my fault! It's my fault she lost herself, it's my duty to help her!

Jeremiah: I know what you are feeling Joan but -

Joan: Do you? Do you, really? My best friend tried to kill me after I denounced her to the police! She came to me because she thought she'd be safe after the Joker mistreated her, and I betrayed her again! Not only that, but she became a criminal after she fell in love with her patient, all because I couldn't see what was in plain sight!

Jeremiah: Joan, you did the right thing by calling the police. It was the only way Miss Quinzel could get help -

Joan: That's what I keep telling myself, so why don't I believe it?

Jeremiah: I... I really do understand Joan, more than you know.

Joan: No you don’t. I failed her more than anyone.

Jeremiah: You seem to forget a lot of things recently. I’m... I could have prevented her getting the Joker’s case.

Joan: It was your job, it’s not -

Jeremiah: Let me make a confession. About... God, it feels so long ago now. About when you were sent to New York.

Joan: What about it?

Jeremiah: I believed you shouldn't have been sent. I wanted it to be Doctor Quinzel instead, while you took on the Joker's case.

Joan: What makes you believe I'd have done a better job than Harley? She's had a lot more success than me... Well, she did at the time.

Jeremiah: That is actually one of the reason why. Doctor Quinzel never had to confront her failures in her career, she never had any. As soon as you got out of school, we hired you two, and she was soon rewarded for her efficacy by a high-profile case - Pamela Isley. But you stumbled, with Mister Tetch. And you got up again. Trials and errors.

Joan: So why didn't you do as you said?

Jeremiah: The Board. They wanted Miss Quinzel to keep being in care of Miss Isley, and while I argued that she'd be better in New York since she knew the city, and therefor she would have been an even more valuable asset there, they argued that... They said that a woman as a representative was good for our image, but that a-a black woman was an even better publicity.

Joan: ... You're telling that the reason why I was sent to New York is that I am black.

Jeremiah: I am afraid so.

Joan: Why are you telling me this?

Jeremiah: As I told you, Doctor Leland, I understand how you feel. To this day and for many yet to come, I still regret not standing my ground and insisting on keeping you here, and sending her instead.

Joan: I don't think I would have make a better job with the Joker.

Jeremiah: I don't think he would have been able to manipulate you just as easily.

Joan: ... Harley... She's been... So alone. For so long... I... Anyway. I guess I should thank you for sharing.

Jeremiah: You're still angry because I won't let you treat her.

Joan: I think I am, yes. I am tired now. Goodby Doctor Arkham.

Jeremiah: Doctor Le-

**The phone hangs up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Some Survivor Guilt? That would go perfectly with my Hero's Complex, but see, I already had a glass full of that! Oh well, you might as well add it in - it's a different flavor, perfect for a new cocktail of concentrated Misery!  
> 


	23. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last phone call.

**Four phone rings. Someone picks up.**

Joan: Hello?

...

Joan: Hello? Is someone there? You've reached Dr. Leland.

J: Ah, Joan, I finally get to hear the sound of your voice.

Joan: You... You monster!

J: A real pleasure to talk to you, Dr. Leland. Really, I, uh, mean it.

Joan: How dare you, after all you've done to Harley - !

J: Tsk tsk tsk, let's not get ahead of ourselves, now. Before anything, I wanted to get to know you a little. I've heard so much about you. About how you're, uh, how did she put it again? Ah, yes, how you're the best backstabbing friend anyone could ever have.

Joan: I don't have to listen to you.

J: Oh, but then, don't you want to know how Harley ended up in your care?

Joan: ...

J: Well, did you really think that good ol' champ Jerry changed his mind on the flip of a coin?

Joan: It was a decision of the Board.

J: Ah, yes, these clowns, eh? Always talking about money and profit...

Joan: ...

J: I find it funny how you managed to do such a good work convincing everyone that Arkham Asylum was such a pure institution, how clean the Board was. Curiously, they never seem to mind my donations or question where I got that money from -

Joan: You're lying.

J: Am I though? You don't get the privileges I get in Arkham out of the goodness of their heart...

Joan: Then I won't keep this to myself. I'll make the truth known -

J: Oh, Joan, you're so sweet. What do you think will happen then? Do you really believe anyone will let you treat Harley? I am the only reason you can go anywhere near her.

Joan: Why would you want that?

J: Hihihiiiii, I would tell you, but that's a secret!

Joan: Why did you call me? What do you want from me?

J: "Want from you"? Oh, Joan, I'm hurt, really, here I, uh, I thought we could get along without having to talk business.

Joan: Why didn't you kill me at Arkham?

J: So many questions! Whatever do you mean?

Joan: When you escaped. You killed everyone on your way, except for me. Why?

J: Didn't my dear Pumpkin tell you? It would have been no fun! No fun at all! And the expression of realization on your face when you finally understood what Harley had done... No, no, Dr. Leland, I don't give the punch line to a joke unless I've had the last laugh with it.

Joan: You're keeping me alive to make me suffer.

J: Well, in your narrow-mindedness, I guess you wouldn't have it any other way, uh? I'd rather see it as a way for me to open your eyes.

Joan: Like you opened Harley's eyes? Like when you turned her against her friends, her colleagues, against herself?

J: My, my, I feel a lot of resentment building up inside of you. You might want to talk to someone about that.

Joan: Don't make fun of me!

J: Really, this kind of reaction shows how troubled you are. It must be so hard; losing your friend, then your father and finally your mentor's trust...

Joan: You don't know anything about me.

J: Oh, but I know more than enough. I know you feel guilty about Harley's... New state of mind. And I know you also feel guilty about your father, don't you? After all, if you had been there for Harley, she wouldn't have started the chain of event that led to Joseph Leland's death... You and your hero complex, always blaming yourself for everything...

Joan: Shut up, shup up, SHUT UP!

J: Tsk, tsk, tsk, still not doing better with that anger management...

Joan: I don't need to hear you taunt me like that. This conversation is over.

J: What if I told you what happened to daddy dearest wasn't your fault?

Joan: ...

Joan: What about him.

J: Ha, I swear it is so easy with you lot. You think yourself clever yet I just need to push the right button to reel you back in.

Joan: What. About. Him.

J: Well, what if the random lunatics that attacked him wasn't random at all? What if I gave... Specifics. Information. What if I knew daddy dearest was soooo worried about his poor little girl who just got hurt, and I knew he would arrive at the airport at that time? What if it was part of a plan?

Joan: ... You're lying. You're saying that to anger me again. You had no part in my father's death.

J: Ah, maybe not. But maybe... Maybe this little seed of suspicion finds its roots in a truth you can't bear to face.

Joan: Why? Why do you feel the need to try and torment me like this?

J: Hahaha. Hohoho. Who knows, maybe I'm just that kind of sadistic bastard you think me to be. Anyhow, let's get back to... "business". See, I invested a lot in my new little puppet -

Joan: Don't talk about her like that!

J: - and I'd hate to see it all go to waste. You're interrupting me, Dr. Leland, and it is really grating on my nerves.

Joan: I won't let your influence sink any deeper. I won't ever stop trying to help her.

J: Ah, Dr. Arkham groomed you so well. You and Harley, really. I bet he told you you should have been my doctor and not her, eh?

Joan: I...

J: He knows how to cultivate guilt, doesn't he? But yes, back to Harley. I count on you to take good care of her. I won't be long to get her back.

Joan: Don't worry about me taking care of her. Worry about the information I gained access to when I became Harley's doctor.

J: And what would that be?

Joan: Every recording of your sessions, every file she used to study you, every notes, everything. I'll know exactly how you managed to manipulate her. And once she's cured, I'll -

J: Oh, are you threatening me now? How cute. You're threading on very thin ice, Doctor. You’re playing a game in which you do not understand the rules. I’d be curious to know whatever you think you can do.

Joan: I can do far more than you think!

J: And good luck with... "Curing" Harley. It's True Love after all. Oh, and if you talk to Batsy about this conversation, do mention that I said hi, will ya?

Joan: You horrible -

J: Goodbye, Jolly.

**The phone hangs up.**

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> The Joker only ever speaks directy in this chapter, even though he's behind every conflict in this fic.
> 
> I hope you liked this fic! Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Also, this fic is now part of a series because I am planning a second installement. Not sure when this will come out (but if you want to know when it does, I invite you to subscribe to the series ^^). Thank you to Hervissa who reminded me that I still had some ideas for this story!

**Author's Note:**

> (psst, you can also find me @mad-j-j on tumblr!)


End file.
